Oh Brother, Where Out Thou?
by pinkywriter
Summary: Tommy sifts through pictures of his brothers, Jason and David. He begins his search for David which leads him to find his other brother, Jason. [A THREECHAPTER drabble]
1. In Search of

**Author Note**: Hi all. This is just a short three-chapter drabbles are based on Tommy and his brother, David Trueheart and his best friend Jason Lee Scott. Hope everyone enjoys this as much as I have written it for all of you.

As I sat at my parents' house in Angel Grove, I went through a familiar home. The place was familiar, but not as vague as it was years ago. Time flew by and the house I lived in since I was a young teenager still rekindles my memories. Every room, every corner of the house had a special moment to me.

I ran upstairs to the attic. My parents had kept a lot of great memories there. While sifting through pictures, one of my fondest memories was with my brothers, Jason and David. It felt like it was only yesterday when I welcomed the two of them into my life again.

I clutched the picture in my hands as I looked at the both of them, whereas myself was in the middle. The three of us had cheery smiles to our faces as the picture was snapped by a close family friend. So, these were my _brothers_, my _best friends_.

_**Knock…Knock**_

"Come in, the door's open." I said as I sifted through the pictures that I kept from years ago.

"I figured you were up here, so I brought you up something." My mother said as she gave me a plate of cookies and a glass of milk, "What do you got there?" she asked as she placed the plate down.

"Mom, has Dad ever mentioned about David?" I asked her as I sipped my glass of milk.

David Trueheart, my brother through my grandfather Samuel Trueheart. Through my young years, I would only hear about my grandfather Sam, but never about David. To me, I've always thought I was an only child, but there was someone that was a part of my life. I had to find out the answer for myself.

"David is your half brother. Your father and I didn't know how to tell you when you were younger, but David was apart of this family. However, he moved with your grandparents." My mother explained as she sat next to me.

"Really? Does my grandfather and brother still communicate with the family?" I said questioning as I looked at the pictures.

While sifting through the pictures, I had to find out about my life, who I was and what made my grandfather and brother go astray from the family, or was this for real – I had a brother?

The following night, I took my red jeep to the outskirts of Angel Grove. According to late father's writings, the description indicated that my brother and grandfather's Native American tribe lived here.

I got of my car and paced around. I hoped for some answers as well as some that I couldn't answer myself. Suddenly, an older man came from the cave.

"Hello, Thomas. I have been expecting you." The voice said as he motioned me to come inside, "Come, let's talk about your brother as well as your past," he instructed me.

While in the cave, the elderly gentleman sat next to me and we spoke about my life's questions.

"What has brought you hear, my child?" he asked as he started a fire.

"Grandfather, I came here today to find out the truth about my brother, David Trueheart." I told him as I warmed my hands by the fire, "My parents, they've never really told me about him, and I wanted to know the answers." I said as I showed him the journal my father kept while he was with my mother.

"I see. Let's begin with the basics, Thomas. First, let's start on your arrowhead." Sam said as he pointed at the charm that adorned my neck, "This first arrowhead was passed to me from your great-grandfather who is one of the mightiest of warriors of this tribe, which later was passed onto me, and then your father. Eventually, it was passed down to the first born," he explained as he examined the charm.

"Father gave this to me when I was about to turn fourteen. This was before I even knew of its legacy," I explained as I handed it to him, "But, other half…it's missing." I told him.

Sam examined the half of the charm carefully and delicately as he saw it was still attached to its leather strap that still held the charm in its snug clasp. He closed his eyes and recaptured every memory of his only son James, who was a fighter and warrior. While recapturing the moments, he envisioned his son whom was now gone, he teared quietly thinking about the years that his son was still on earth helping many people.

He opened his eyes and handed me back the necklace, "Thomas, your father's spirit may still live on. The fact that he is gone, his spirit lies in that very charm. You see, Tommy, he wanted you to find David," he said as he handed me a picture of a young man.

The young man was possibly in his twenties, he had long hair with a smile similar to mines. Without a doubt, a possible ladies' man, but who knows. I glanced at his picture and returned it back to Sam.

"Tommy, starting these next few weeks, a clue will be given to you to find out more about your long lost brother," Sam educated me on David's whereabouts, "Let the eye of the falcon guide you, my boy. Never lose hope, that there is someone may have your answers to your past," he stated as he led me out of the cave.

Within the next few days, I used the eyes of the falcon that would lead me to each clue. Several of them, I had to find on my own, but without my senses, I had to find the path. I remember as a child, my father would indicate that senses were the best ways to find things you are searching for.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into a month. My search for David Trueheart had begun. While looking high and low for answers, my instincts were telling me that I was almost near.

The quest for success and the eye on the prize was almost near as keen as a peach to a tree. Several clues had helped, but some I had to think about. While going through the many sights, sounds, and also possibly smells, I had to search. This search had to continue or I'd never find him.

Back at the Juice Bar, a young man was on the same journey as me. He looked everywhere, but he couldn't find anyone.

"Excuse me, can you tell me if you have seen this person?" A young man asked Ernie at the Juice Bar, "He's about 5'10" and he sort of looks like me," he said as he showed him the picture.

"Nope, I haven't. Sorry kid." Ernie said as he returned the picture back to David, "Good luck in finding him," he noted as he went back to work.

"Thanks anyway." David said as he looked everywhere, "Oh excuse me, ma'am? Have you seen this guy? He's my brother and I've been looking everywhere for him?" he asked Tanya and Kat.

"Nope, sorry." Kat shrugged as she looked at the picture, "Tanya, doesn't he look familiar?" she asked as she handed the picture over to her best friend.

"Kat, that's Tommy!" Tanya exclaimed, "But, where is he?" she asked as she handed David the picture.

"I don't know, I guess he's doing some errands. Jenna did say he's running errands today." Kat reminded her friend, "Hi, I'm Kat. You are?" she said as she stuck her hand out.

"David Trueheart – its nice meeting you both." He said as he shook both girls' hands, "Perhaps, this Jenna girl knows where he is?" he questioned.


	2. Bro, Can You Spare An Arrowhead?

**Author Note:** I guess this story is going well. Let me know what you think of this next chapter. This is all done in first person as if it was Tommy telling the readers about his brothers.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own PR. I only own the characters I make up, such as Jenna, Erica, Rena, Sara, and so on.

As David walked out of the Juice Bar, he bumped into Tyler and Jenna who were about to walk in.

"Ouch." Jenna said as she felt someone bump into her, "Watch where you're going mister," she said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"You alright, Jen?" Tyler asked his girlfriend as he saw her rubbing her shoulder, "Excuse us, we're heading out this way," he said as he moved aside.

Jenna nodded in comfort, "Yeah, I'm fine, except this guy bumped into me," she said as she sat down on the bleachers, "Not to be rude, but what's your name?" she asked as she looked up at the tall young man that was next to Tyler.

"I'm David. David Trueheart and you two are?" The young man asked as he stuck his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Jenna. This is my boyfriend Tyler." The young girl said as she shook David's hand, "What brings you to Angel Grove?" she asked as she was feeling better.

Meanwhile, as the three were talking, I was still on my quest to find my brother that I had never known. Within those several hours of finding him, I still didn't want to lose hope in finding him.

As I searched everywhere, I felt a sense of energy that triggered my arrowhead. The energy felt like a jolt which gave me several clues about him. I picked up my arrowhead and looked at it. Still pondering, I examined its clue it gave me. Little did I know how it would give me hope in finding him.

If only there was a way. If there was only a clue that would lead me to him and find the answers that I need to know.

"That's fascinating. I can't believe you know Tommy, the Tommy Oliver." Jenna said as she listened to David talk about a brother he wanted to know about, "I'm sure Tommy will be around here. He's always been at the Juice Bar either working out or stuff with my boyfriend," she explained as she sipped her juice.

"I see. You see you guys, this arrowhead was passed down from generations to me. However, its remaining half tells a past and future about my brother and I, so I must find him," David said as he showed Jenna and Tyler the arrowhead, "It was once in the Trueheart legacy that the half would lead me to find my brother," he noted as he explained about the Trueheart-Oliver legacies.

"Tommy's one of my great friends. He's known Jenna and I since the start of our high school careers and basically brought us together." Tyler said in a lovingly gesture, "Right sweetheart?" he asked teasingly as he smiled at her.

"Uh huh, your brother has really helped us out a lot. His father would be so proud of him." Jenna said as she rested her head on Tyler's shoulder, "You do know him, right?" she asked.

David nodded, "Yes, I did. Our tribe had heard of his passing, but according to Sam Trueheart, our chief and our grandfather by blood wanted us to find each other. It was almost a reunion when our grandmother Elisa Trueheart had noted there was another generation out there," he responded.

While on my quest, it led me back to square one – the Juice Bar. As I walked up the stairs, I saw someone talking to my two friends. Could it be? Is that – David?


	3. Brotherhood

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said as I ran up the stairs, "Who's this?" I asked as I saw a young man sitting adjacent to my two friends.

"This is David. David, I want you to meet…" Jenna said as she trailed off as she introduced the young man.

"David Trueheart, pleasure to meet you," he said as he shook my hand, "Please, have a seat with us. I was just telling Tyler and Jenna about my life," David said in reply offering a seat.

As we began to talk, David started talking about life with a Native American tribe that he was a part of. This made me think, _Which tribe exactly?_ I heard several throughout Angel Grove's quarries and his surprised me. However, I had to find a way to talk to him about this sooner or later. Next, he mentions of a friend of mine named Jason Lee Scott.

Scott, whom was my best friend since we were in our early teens, made me realize something. Since Jason's departure to Switzerland, which eventually he came back here to Angel Grove also left a question in my mind on how this guy knew so much about him.

Meanwhile, Jason was back at the reservation talking to my grandfather Sam Trueheart about the unveiling revelation between brothers. For some reason, there had to be a reason, but it would eventually tell me through the arrowhead.

"Jason, it's a wonderful and great surprise that you came today," Sam Trueheart said as he offered Jason a seat near him, "Jason, is there any connection feed that is telling us about the bond between your two friends?" he asked.

"I have a feeling there is, but hopefully answer will be given soon," Jason said as he began chatting, "Sam, the sun's path is telling us that there's something brewing," he said as he noticed the beam of light brightly shone over them.

After Jenna and Tyler left, David and I had a conversation of our own. While talking, our arrowheads lit up. Surprisingly, both arrowheads had estranged connection between them.

"You feel that?" I said as I picked up my arrowhead, "This is weird," I looked at my arrowhead.

"I agree. Wait a minute, what if…" David said as he removed his necklace, "The spirit of our father is telling us something," he said as he looked at his half of the arrowhead.

As we took our arrowheads, we placed them together. Instantly, they locked a seal together. To our surprise, a brotherhood was formed.

"Wow, I guess there is something magical about this arrowhead," I said as I placed the arrowhead down on the table, "Dad's definitely telling us something alright." I nodded.

"Possibly, who would've thunk that?" David laughed, "Bro!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

"Yep, we're brothers. All these years, I honestly thought I was an only child, not knowing my past," I said hugging my long lost brother, "Jason's probably behind this, huh?" I asked.

As we laughed and shook our heads in amazement, Jason had returned back from the reservation. He had came in with Sam and Elisa, my grandparents. They had beamed with several smiles and were pleased on the connection.

"Look at them Sam, they look so happy." Elisa said as she watched her grandsons hug and laugh, "James would've been so proud," she said as she let out a soft sigh.

"Yes, he would, my dear. Yes, he would." Sam said as he squeezed his wife gently, "Boys, it's about time you find out who was behind this," he said as he watched his two grandsons approach him.

My brother and I looked at each other in an awkward, but confuse look to our faces. As a young man came in between us, I shook my head in laughter.

"Bro, you think one brother's enough. After all, now you got two." Jason said as he stood between David and me.

"Yep, that's right, two." David said in reply, "So, about this brotherly thing, who's going to be your best man at your _future wedding_?" he said in a jokingly manner, nudging Jason in the joke.

"Guys!" I shrieked as I held my hands up, "It's too soon for that. Besides, I want to hear all about this hiding secrets thing," I said as I coaxed a chuckle.

The days, weeks, and months went on. I had found my brother. Life seemed right at that point. I was thankful not only for one brother, but for two. In all good time, I had two best friends, two really great brothers that are apart of my growing family.

Now, that I look at it – brotherhood, a strong bond between friends, but a stronger bonds that tie in two arrowheads together.

**Author Note: **Ever wonder what's inside Tommy's head? Read the story Unwritten to find out more of Tommy's life. This was just an unreleased chapter ;-)


End file.
